1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal composition and a liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most extensively used flat panel displays. The liquid crystal display has two display panels in which field generating electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the panels. In the liquid crystal display, a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field, and then the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field. Accordingly, the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is controlled. In the liquid crystal display, it is very important that the liquid crystals obtain a desired image by controlling light transmittance. Particularly, in accordance with the wide range of uses, there is a need to assure that the liquid crystal exhibit various characteristics such as low voltage driving, high voltage holding ratio (VHR), wide viewing angle, wide operation temperature range, and high speed response. The liquid crystal composition contains various types of liquid crystal components mixed so as to satisfy the above-mentioned various characteristics.
However, in addition to the liquid crystal composition, a great amount of ion impurities are present in the liquid crystal layer. The ion impurities may reduce the voltage holding ratio (VHR) of the liquid crystal display, be laterally transported along an electric field formed in the liquid crystal layer and be concentrated at a predetermined portion such as at the boundary of a field generating electrode. The portion at which the ion impurities are concentrated may be observed as a residual image from the outside.